


Regret (one shot)

by dalklein



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalklein/pseuds/dalklein
Summary: Alex’s thoughts when he is injured.





	Regret (one shot)

Alex wasn’t as scared as he was sad, he’d been out patrolling when he was suddenly in the air, he must have stepped on something, his whole existence was suddenly fire, he could feel that something was wrong, he couldn’t move and there was a strange absence of feeling beneath his knee, he didn’t want to think about the consequences.

He knew that probably no one was coming, it was early and he couldn’t reach his radio, he should be terrified but all he could think about was the last time he saw Michael, they had fought and said things they didn’t mean.

Alex thought he’d have the chance to make it right, he still missed him, he really wished they would have had the proper goodbye, maybe he wouldn’t be as sad, he really wished he could be with Michael right now in his final moments, would Michael mourn him?, miss him?.

He knows that if anything happened to Michael he’d be devastated, wouldn’t be able to move on. Maybe this was for the best, maybe Michael would be able to move on and be with someone who deserved him, someone who wouldn’t hide and shy away from affection, God how he wished to hear Michael one more time.

Now he was getting scared and angry, he was angry at his dad for pushing him, at Michael for the fight and at himself for always looking for approval in the wrong place. He was getting numb and his vision was tunneling, he was loosing the fight, his last thought before darkness consumed him was -I hope you remember I love you-.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading , hope you liked it.  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
